


Alexander and Peggy!

by johnlaurensintheplacetobe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlaurensintheplacetobe/pseuds/johnlaurensintheplacetobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically alex and peggy get together. i suck at summaries just read it </p><p>:^))))))))))))))))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander and Peggy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Tell me if anything needs to be corrected :)

x.Peggy.x

 

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd at the bar chanted, as I gulped down a beer. (AN: It's college they use fake IDs to get into bars ok) I removed the can from my lips and turned it upside down, proof that it's empty. I looked around the crowd and smiled. These were my people. When I was with my sisters, I was always hidden in the shadows. When I'm not with them...I can be in the spotlight for once. I knew everyone here and got free drinks often. I noticed someone new. He looked about my age (AN: everyone is in the age range of 18-22. Ok? Ok) and he was typing furiously into a fancy laptop. He was handsome. He wore a blue tee shirt and dark blue jeans. His greasy black hair was put into a neat bun. I walked over, only a bit tipsy. I walked over and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Peggy Schuyler. You new round here?" I said looking him up and down, stopping to look into his beautiful, dark brown eyes. He looked away from his computer, making eye contact with me. He smiled warmly.

"Yeah. I'm Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait." He said. I smiled at his introduction. I sat down across from him.

"Tell me about yourself, Alexander Hamilton." I said. He quickly did something on his computer and shut it, smiling.

"Well, I'm 19. I'm a freshman at Washington College. I'm an English major. I'm originally from the Caribbean. And...I'm an orphan. How about you?" I frowned a bit.

"I'm 18 and, um, I'm also a freshman at Washington. My actual first name is Margarita," I giggled and he grinned "I'm a musical theater major. I'm from Albany, New York and my two sisters and I are adopted." I replied, answering his question. He smiled and we made eye contact, again. Oh...those eyes. They're intelligent, soft, and kind. I could stare into them all day.

"C-could I possibly treat you to a drink?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He got up and offered me his hand, helping me up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

x.1 WEEK LATER.x

 

I heard my phone ding and I checked it, and frowned when it wasn't Alex. It was a reminder. Today's Eliza and I's first day of college! I ran to her room and jumped onto her bed, landing on top of her. I chuckled when she groaned and rolled over, knocking me over. I shook the lump that was named Eliza awake. 

"What do you wantttt, it's like 7:00 AM. It's too early." Eliza said.

"It's our first day of college!" I said excitedly. Eliza shot up and jumped out of bed and ran into her walk-in closet. She came out a minute later in a knee length, tank top dress and matching high heels. I realized I was still in my pajamas and ran to my room, and walked into my closet, looking for an outfit. I settled on a yellow crop top that ended above my belly button, dark blue ripped boyfriend jeans, a thick black belt, and black converse. I grabbed my yellow suitcases and walked outside with Eliza, stepping inside our car. Our driver, Button, started driving to Washington U and I watched as my father waved goodbye until the car was out of site.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

x.2 HOURS LATER.x

I got out of the car, stretching my legs. I looked around and smiled. I got back in and woke up Eliza.

"Whaddya want?" She asked. I giggled and she got out of the car, grinning. I started walking when I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

"Peggy! Hey Peggy." I turned around and saw Alex running towards me with a group of people. I recognized one as my older sister, Angelica. There was also another girl in bright red lipstick and a skin tight red dress, a boy with a fluffy ponytail, lots of freckles and a turtle shirt, a boy with a heavy french accent and beautiful curly hair that was holding Angelica's hand, and a very tall man with short black hair and a bandana tied around his head.

"Eliza! Peggy!," Angelica said and gave us warm hugs "Meet everybody! This is Maria Reynolds," she pointed to the girl, now on her phone, scrolling through Instagram "That's John Laurens," she pointed to the boy with the turtle shirt who was having a conversation with Alex "That's my boyfriend, Gilbert, but everybody calls him Lafayette," she pointed to the French boy who greeted us with gentle pecks on the cheeks and warm hugs "And that's Hercules Mulligan." She finished. Mulligan walked over to Eliza and kissed her hand gently, making Eliza blush furiously. He shook my hand and I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was just an introduction chapter. Peggy is going to her dorm next chapter...she's also going to see drunk Alex doing something with another one of her drunk friends. Who will it be? This will hopefully be updated next Sunday, but I don't know. Bye!


End file.
